


Bitemarks and Scars

by ShiroLeviNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bitemarks, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Scars, connie is weird, or stupid, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroLeviNeko/pseuds/ShiroLeviNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has trouble with bandages, Connie is weird and Levi doesn't like it, that Eren has to bite himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitemarks and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really short, but I wanted to write something like this, because there is this pretty awesome picture on tumblr of Adult Armin, Eren and Jean and this person has the same headcanon as me, that the older Eren gets and the more he bites himself, the harder it gets to find a place to bite to shift and that there are bitemarks and scars left, which do not dissapear. So he wears bandages, even if he doesn't need them, to not scare away kids of "normal" people and to avoid uncomfortable questions.  
> I had a sad ending for this thing, too, but I didn't like it so I won't post it.  
> If there are mistakes, please tell me! :)
> 
> There is the Link to the pic I was talking about! -> http://shiro-levi-neko.tumblr.com/post/121581241119/pandanoi-then-again-this-is-not-what-i-should
> 
> (My notes are nearly longer than this Fic :'D -sobs-)

It has gotten harder to find a place to bite and started to hurt more, more than before. The dull throb in his hands and arms never stopped, never since that first bite. Eren sighed and pulled at the bandages of his right hand. He was used to it already, but he still hated it, even if it has gotten easier to do it now.  
But it was a necessary evil to get rid of all those titans, so he ignored the pain.  
It has been more than four years since he turned into a titan himself for the first time and Erwin thought that they might be able o get rid of them all soon now; Eren was able to be in his titan-form for long hours, sometimes even days now and he never lost control again.  
Mikasa has been here just moments ago, bringing him his bandages and then left again to get Armin from Levi and Erwin; on the battlefield, while Eren was at the frontlines, the blond was in the back, because he was „getting trained“ to be in the Commander's place in some years, getting information and changing the fomations . And Armin patched up the hurt in the back, too.  
„Eren! They are too thight!“ Armins voice suddenly called out to Eren and snapped him out of his thoughts.  
The brunet laughed and smiled sheepishly: „Uh, yea. That's why you are the medic of us, not me!“  
The blond sighed, came over and started to bandage his best friends hands again.  
„Hm. Soon you either have to bite your arms more or start at your fingers, if it keeps going like that,“ Armin murmured and Eren answered: „I know. It even started to leave permanent scars months ago; I don't think my hands will recover from that and get back to be smooth...“ They all thought that the scares would fade again, like every other scar fades, too.  
A short nod, but then Armin smirked: „Even then, I don't think the Corporal will mind it!“  
„Armin!“ gasped Eren, but the blond just laughed it off. „Oh come on, Eren! Everybody knows it, even if you both act like nothing is between the two of you.“ The brunet groaned while hiding his blushing face in his hands.  
A laugh of Jean from the door let the two friends look at him. Jean leaned at the doorframe and grinned wide: „You are doing the best job at embarrassing our dear Eren, as always, Armin!“  
Armin grinned back and Jean's grin became a fond smile, then pointed behind him. „Come on, boys, Connie is sitting on that fucking cupboard again and there is no Sasha to coax him down from there again, because she's still hunting,“ Jean said and started to walk away.  
The blond face palmed, sighed and followed his friend, while a laughing Eren followed behind them.  
It was true that Eren got into a realationship with Corporal Levi, somehow, and it was true that everybody knew about it, but Levi hated to seem weak because of a lover and Eren didn't argue.  
Their realationship wasn't like Armin and Jean's, who flirted a lot and touched and sometimes Eren even saw them kissing. The brunet couldn't deny that he wanted that too, but he would respect the Corporal's wish to keep that kind of behaviour in their bedroom.  
When Eren, Armin and Jean came into the dining hall, Erwin and Levi sat at a table, while Hanji stood next to it with Moblit.  
Mikasa stood with Historia at the cupboard and both of them tried to coax Connie down from it, but Connie was like a cat in that way; climbing high, but to afraid to get down without his 3D Gear.  
„Connie, come down from there?!“ Jean tried and Erwin snorted back at his table, looking amused.  
„No! Give me my Gear or a ladder, then I'll come down!“ was the instant answere of the young man with the weird short gray hair.  
„Then jump, Eren and I will catch you again!“ Jean sighed and the brunet nodded in agreement: „Jup! Like last time you got up there!“  
Connie frowned, stared, then nodded and let his legs dangle down over the edge, before jumping right into Eren's arms, while Jean helped to catch them both, to not let them fall over.  
And while Historia, Mikasa and Jean started to inquire why Connie was on that cupboard again, Armin laughed and Eren looked to their supervisors.  
Levi looked at him and the younger man's heart skipped a beat and he gave him a little wave. The ravenhaired wrinkled his nose and Eren smiled softly, then a little wider, when Levi waved back at him, to which Hanji and Erwin grinned.  
Later that evening, after dinner and in their bedroom, Levi took Eren's right hand and sighed.  
The brunet smiled, while Levi's thumb stroked over the scares on his hand and his arm. The new ones were healed already, but the scars were left behind.  
To Levi it was a sign that his lover was fighting, that the titans had to fall soon, because he didn't want to see even more scars on him someday. And these sporadic nosebleeds of him worried the older male, too.  
„It's alright Levi,“ Eren murmured softly, „ those are only scars. They don't hurt.“ (Which was a lie, the dull throb reminded the younger one of this, as always.)  
Levi sighed, then kissed some of those bitemarks. „Still. I tried to bite me once, too, but I couldn't. It hurt like a bitch. And you are biting yourself so often...“ Levi whispered and continued to kiss the scars.  
Eren laughed softly, kissed Levi on his cheek, then the side of his mouth, then his lips.  
„It's alright. As long as I can save you, the rest of humanity, myself, I won't complain. And in the end, you are always there to kiss them better, right?“ Eren stated lovingly, caressing the raven's cheek softly and Levi's voice, full of affection, replied:

  
_„Always.“_


End file.
